


In Just Three Days

by Pegtastic



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegtastic/pseuds/Pegtastic
Summary: A fluffy add on to Battling Fate, it's approximately six years later, and Donna returns from a three day trip, anxious to see how her little family have coped in her absence. Rated K for a bit of mild language.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 23





	In Just Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> It is a kind of continuation from Battling Fate, set approximately six years later, but this is pretty much all fluff. It can totally be read as a standalone fic though if you've not read BF, tbut if you intend to, be warned, there will be spoilers. It's rare for me to write without any angst, so I hope you enjoy xx

* * *

**In Just Three Days**

Much to Donna's relief, everything seemed relatively normal when she first got home.

Claiming that she hadn't felt anxious throughout her return flight from Los Angeles, would have been a lie. So certain was she that she would be walking into chaos.

She had only been away for three days. Her sister was getting married again, and Donna had been unable to duck out of the bachelorette party, despite a concerted effort on her part. She'd had to go, but she'd been nervous about leaving. Three days was the longest Harvey had ever been left solely in charge of the twins, and based on past experiences, she had every right to be anxious.

However, after being almost barrelled over by two pairs of clinging arms around her knees accompanied by squeals of delight as she'd walked through the door, she discovered her fears were allayed. She crouched down, promptly sweeping her children into her arms. She hugged them fiercely before pulling back to study them more closely. Satisfied they were both in one piece, their Specter grins beaming at her excitedly, she kissed them both, savouring the smell of their freshly washed hair - not their usual shampoo she noted, but still, a check in the box for Harvey. Her senses were then accosted with the smell of delicious food, signalling that dinner had already been prepared. Another check. She cast her eyes around the open plan kitchen and dining room, sweeping for clues of any mishaps or accidents, but everything was where it should be. The house was pretty much spic and span. Triple check.

Her gaze finally came to rest on Harvey, whose quirked eyebrow and smug grin not only communicated to her that he was over the moon to see her, but he was well aware that she was scrutinising their home for any expected travesties.

"See?" His tone was low and sultry as he casually sauntered over to his wife. "I didn't burn the house down, and the kids are still alive." He looped both his arms around her waist and swiftly pulled her to his chest. "I even remembered to feed the little monsters too." He kissed her then, slowly and languidly, despite the cacophony of sounds being made by their offspring still clinging to Donna.

"Mommy, Mommy… I made you a picture—"

"I did too, mine is silver and purple—"

"Yeah, but mine is better than Jacob's, it's got sparkles on it. Come see...Mommy, come on, come _on_..."

Caught between the tugging hands and earnest pleas of their children, and Harvey's soft, but rapidly deepening kiss, Donna felt almost overwhelmed, albeit in the best, most heart bursting way. She felt completely and utterly loved by those that meant the most to her. Eventually Harvey pulled away, nudging her nose with his own, before rewarding her with his trademark smile. "Welcome home, Beautiful."

Donna sighed blissfully, reaching up to place a final chaste kiss on her husband's lips, for the twins' excited demands could no longer be ignored.

"Okay, okay, rugrats. Let me at least get my shoes and coat off."

The children delighted in showing Donna their artwork, as Harvey got busy plating up their dinner. Harvey's Spanish Romesco Chicken was a firm favourite of hers, and after they were all seated at the table, and Harvey had poured their drinks, she tasted her first forkful, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Good?" Harvey asked with a slight quirk of his lips.

"You know very well it is. It's divine."

"We wanted to help Daddy make it, but he said 'no'." Ivy pouted.

"Oh sweetheart, that's very lovely of you to want to help, but I think this particular dish might be a bit tricky to make if you're not a grown-up," Donna smiled at her daughter.

"That's not why he said 'No'," Jacob piped up, earning a glare from Ivy, and more interestingly, an uncomfortable shuffle in his seat from Harvey. "Daddy said we weren't allowed in the kitchen ever again after — Ow!"

Ivy's pout had turned into a scowl as she delivered a swift kick to her brother's shins. She dramatically tilted her head towards their Dad and mimed the zipping of her lips, followed by a swift finger across her throat. Subtlety was not a skill Ivy possessed.

Harvey concentrated on his food as Donna lifted one eyebrow. "After what?" she enquired as she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing," Jacob grumbled, as he stabbed a piece of chicken onto his fork, whilst simultaneously returning his sister's scowl.

"Harvey?"

The twins looked at their father sheepishly as he took a sip of his drink before placing the glass back on the table with a heavy sigh.

"They wanted to do some baking, and made a bit of a mess that's all," Harvey said with a shrug, but he didn't meet Donna's eyes.

"It was Ivy's fault!" Jacob sputtered, pointing at his sister.

"Was not! You dropped all the eggs on the floor. "

"You knocked the milk over!"

"You spilt the flour—"

"You said you were the one in charge, so it's your fault!"

"Okay guys, that's enough," Donna interjected. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad, we always make a bit of mess when we bake!"

"Daddy said it looked like the Pillsbury Doughboy had been massacred in a goddamn tornado!" Jacob said, pulling a face that was supposed to mimic Harvey. "Mommy, what does massacred mean?"

"I forget what a joy it is that Jacob is able to always remember every word ever spoken," Harvey grumbled.

"It's a talent for sure," Donna flashed her eyes dangerously at her husband, "so, where were you while they were destroying the kitchen?"

"Daddy was working," Ivy answered instead, causing Donna's eyes to widen.

"I was here," Harvey quickly interjected. "I was just in the study catching up with a bit of work."

"He was really cross. He was shouting on the phone to Uncle Mike," Ivy continued. "So we thought cupcakes might stop him being Mr. Grumpy Butt."

Donna sniggered into her glass of wine, as Harvey rolled his eyes. The twins name for him when he was in one of his moods, usually due to work more than anything else, never ceased to amuse her.

"I see, well, that's very kind of you guys to want to bake something to cheer Daddy up, but you know you have to ask before you go into the kitchen."

"We did!" Ivy looked indignant. "He said we could."

Donna's smile dropped, and she tilted her head to the side. "Really, Harvey?"

"They knew not to go anywhere near the oven, it was only the mixing part. They've made them so many times before-"

"Yes, with me supervising them every time. They're only five years old, Harvey."

"We're almost six!" Ivy answered with a huff, hand on her hip.

"Don't I know it," Harvey muttered under his breath. "Well, don't worry Donna, lesson learned." He stood as he began clearing the plates, a slight grimace on his face.

"Will Mike and Rachel come see us again soon?" Jacob asked as he looked up at his father.

"I like Mike, he's funny." Ivy grinned. "He's almost as funny as Uncle Louis."

"Maybe, soon," Harvey answered as he carried the dirty dishes to the kitchen. "If you guys behave, and stop squabbling all the time, they may even come to your birthday party next week."

Ivy clapped her hands together and bounced excitedly in her seat, but Jacob frowned, looking more than a little disconcerted.

"What's the matter, Jacob? Don't you want Mike and Rachel to come to your party?" Donna reached out, lifting his chin gently with her finger.

"Of course I do. But will they stay for a sleepover?"

Donna smiled. "I'm not sure, honey. They may, or they may stay with Uncle Robert, why?"

Jacob fidgeted in his seat, as he looked down. "If they stay here, I don't want them sleeping in my room."

"Buddy, don't worry. They'll stay in the guest room!" Harvey chuckled, as he returned to the table with cheesecake and side plates.

Jacob visibly relaxed, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Why were you so worried about them staying in your room?" Donna asked, perplexed at her son's reaction.

"Well…" Jacob flashed a worried look between both parents. "Daddy said Mike shit the bed!"

The cheesecake plate clattered to the table, as Harvey groaned.

"Did he now?" Donna pursed her lips as she blinked rapidly at her husband.

"Don't worry Mommy, we made him put a dollar in the jar for saying a bad word," Ivy leaned over and whispered. "We told him he should have said that Mike 'poops' the bed."

Donna was undoubtedly unimpressed at Harvey's faux pas in front of the children. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last either, but she couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she imagined what the twins might say to Mike when the Ross's arrived next week. Harvey slumped in his seat and gave her an apologetic shrug.

"Well I think you'll find Daddy didn't really mean it. We can all say things we don't mean when we are angry or upset."

Jacob seemed to think on her words and he slowly nodded. "So he won't be kicking Mike's ass either then?"

"No! I won't. Now, who wants dessert?" Harvey asked, clearly desperate to occupy his children's mouths with something other than words.

"We made ten dollars from that phone call didn't we Jacob?" Ivy chirruped.

"Wow, ten dollars. That's a lot of naughty words from Daddy." Donna bit her lip, trying desperately not to laugh.

"By the time Daddy had finished helping us clean up the kitchen, the swear jar was almost full!" Jacob added with a look of sheer wonder, to which Donna burst out laughing, not able to contain her amusement any longer.

Harvey stood up from his chair. "Clearly no one wants any cheesecake, so I'll just put this back in the fridge." He reached for the dessert to a chorus of shouts and wails. Harvey paused, lifting one eyebrow as he pointed at both the twins. "Are we done here? Snitching on Daddy?"

Ivy and Jacob solemnly nodded, their eyes wide and innocent. Donna leant an elbow on the table, her fingers covering her mouth, as she tried to stifle her giggles.

After dessert, Harvey cleaned the dishes and tidied everything away. Donna usually enjoyed watching him in the kitchen, his sleeves rolled up, a tea-towel slung over his shoulder, his hair slightly ruffled. There was something so inherently sexy about domesticated Harvey, that she normally savoured this time in the evening. Watching Harvey chop vegetables, taste sauces, stack the dishwasher and wipe surfaces down was ten times more entertaining than anything she'd find on the T.V. However, having missed three bedtimes, Donna was determined to not make it in four in a row, so she happily elected to handle the bedtime routine.

The twins still liked to be read to, together, so having separate rooms normally meant that they took it in turns which bedroom storytime took place in. After changing into their pyjamas and brushing their teeth, the three of them made their way to Ivy's bedroom.

"You've got a new quilt cover Ivy. I've haven't seen this one before."

Ivy and Jacob exchanged a fleeting look.

"Nuh-huh!" Ivy answered with a shake of her head. "It's the same one, Mommy," she added, attempting to sound insouciant, however the rapid eyeballing between the twins, not to mention their fidgeting only served to raise Donna's suspicions. Ivy's bedspread was a pretty design, a soft cream,with bright yellow daisies, her favourite flower. Only now, instead of a cream background, it was a distinct shade of muddy pink.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't this colour when I left three days ago."

Ivy flushed, and gave a guilty shrug.

"Ivy?"

Jacob shuffled over to his mother then, and tugging on her sleeve whispered in her ear. "Daddy said it was a secret."

"Oh I see, well that's okay, you don't have to tell me. I can ask Daddy about it later." Donna smiled.

"It wasn't his fault!" Ivy blurted out, her bottom lip quivering. Both the twins adored Harvey, but Ivy in particular, idolised him. In her eyes, he could never do any wrong.

"Okay sweetie, I'm sure—"

"We wanted to build a den," she cut in. "So Daddy used my Daisy cover and built us a fort—"

"It was the best!" Jacob effused, brimming with enthusiasm. "...But we needed two forts!"

"Two forts?" Donna asked, wondering where this was going.

"Well Prince Jacob... _that's me_ ," he whispered conspiratorially, "was in prison in an evil castle."

Fort number one, Donna figured.

"..and Princess Ivy Skywalker came to rescue him in her spaceship."

Fort number two. "Oh my word, that sounds very exciting. Who was the terrible person holding Prince Jacob captive?"

"Doctor Hans von Gruber! The evil galactic overlord."

"Not Doctor Hans von Gruber?" Donna asked in shock, her hands up to her face. Both twins nodded earnestly. "You must have been terrified."

Ivy cupped her hand to her mouth and giggled. "It's okay mommy, it was only Daddy pretending."

"Well that's a relief," Donna replied with a dramatic sigh. "But I still don't understand why your quilt cover is now pink."

Ivy scratched the back of her head. "Well you see, Princess Ivy Skywalker needed special laser bullets to defeat Doctor Hans von Gruber, and well…"

"Dare I ask what you used as laser bullets?"

"Strawberries!"

Of course. "Princess Ivy Skywalker must have fired a lot of strawberries to turn your quilt cover pink!" Donna said with a frown.

"Daddy washed everything. We helped take down the den and then he put it all in the washing machine," Jacob said.

"Okay…" Donna looked between them awaiting further elaboration.

Jacob obliged. "But Daddy put Pamba in there too."

Donna lifted her eyes to the ceiling as she shook her head in despair. Pamba! Ivy's bright red, never been washed, plush toy.

"Everything came out pink! Everything we used for the forts. Ivy's quilt cover, those special sheets that you got from Great Grandma Paulsen...everything!" Jacob added with a shake of the head.

Donna sighed, but at the sight of her children looking at her expectantly, their fears that they had dropped Daddy in it, clearly evident on their innocent faces, any possible anger never materialised. If anything, she couldn't love her little family anymore.

"Well, as long as Prince Jacob was rescued and Doctor Hans von Gruber was vanquished, I'd say that's all that matters," she said with a wink.

Smiles and something akin to relief broke out on the twins faces. However, this was swiftly followed by an argument over what book should be chosen for Mommy to read.

"The next chapter of Charlie and the Chocolate factory!" Jacob had his no nonsense face on.

"But I want Jack and The Flum Flum Tree," Ivy pouted.

"No, Ivy!" Jacob stomped his foot. "I won at poker, so I get to choose. That's what Daddy said and you agreed. That's what you bet!"

"What?" Donna asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Jacob turned to his mother, his fists squeezed tight at his side. "Daddy taught us how to play poker, and she made a bet, and she lost, and I won, and that means, we get to read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Wait a minute. Daddy taught you how to play poker?" Donna asked incredulously.

The twins nodded in unison. Their frowns indicated they weren't sure if they'd just dropped Daddy in it again. They had! However, that fact could wait for the moment.

"Ivy. Did you make the bet about storytime?"

Ivy started shuffling on the spot as she started twiddling with the hem of her Pyjama top. She gave a quick nod.

"And did you lose your bet?"

Ivy looked up with a scowl. "I did, but Jacob bluffed that he had two Kings. That's cheating!" She was bright pink in the face, whereas Jacob was looking decidedly smug.

Donna rolled her lips as she composed herself. "That's poker sweetheart. You make the bet, you take the risk you might lose. So I'm afraid, you just gotta suck it up."

After a few tears, sulks and then admonishments, Donna finally found herself settled on Ivy's bed, a twin under each arm, as she threw herself into Roald Dahl's tale. Ivy didn't sulk for long, both children enraptured with the way she took on each character's voice, making them gasp, giggle and shout.

By the time the chapter was finished, their eyes were heavy, and Donna was confident as she carried Jacob back to his own bedroom, that both children would be out for the count before she'd even managed to say 'goodnight' to them. She wasn't wrong.

Feeling a little worn out and achy herself from a long day travelling, she took a quick shower, changed into something more comfortable and made her way downstairs to the living room where Harvey was waiting on the couch with two glasses of wine and a somewhat apprehensive smile.

"They go down okay?" he asked as she approached, shuffling over on the couch so that she could sit alongside him.

"In the end, yes," she smiled. She reached down and captured his lips before snuggling up to him, his arm wrapped around her.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. They just basked in the comfort of one another. Harvey ran his fingers up and down her arm, peppering her forehead with kisses. The only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire from the fireplace.

"So!" Donna said. "You had an eventful weekend."

Harvey's fingers halted their ministrations on her arm for a few seconds before continuing.

"No more than normal," he replied carefully.

"Really!" Donna said with a chuckle.

"Yep…" Harvey took a sip from his drink before kissing her forehead once more.

"I suppose it was quite uneventful," Donna stuck her tongue in her cheek. "If you don't count the fact that in the space of three days, the swear jar is full, the kitchen had to undergo a deep clean, Ivy's quilt cover and my 5th generation best Paulsen linen is now a murky shade of pink, the kids believe that Mike isn't toilet trained, and what else… oh they're now a pair of gambling hustlers."

Harvey took another sip of his drink, his eyebrows slightly raised, feigning innocence.

"That's quite a lot in three days." Donna remarked as she pulled away and looked up at him with a wry smile.

Harvey shrugged. "Next time you go away, I was thinking of teaching them how to make Moonshine."

Donna tilted her head and gave him a scathing look.

"I'm not kidding. Macallan 18 is really expensive. Besides, we've fed and cared for them for six years, I reckon it's high time we put them to work, make them earn their keep."

"Harvey!"

He took her hand and slowly stroked her palm with his thumb, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "I thought I'd done really well."

She gave a huff, but she couldn't resist his boyish charm, his not so innocent brown eyes wide and remorseful, alongside a sheepish Specter smile. She began to chuckle and shaking her head, Harvey leant in to steal another kiss, his smile growing wider by the second.

"You know those two monsters have me wrapped around their little fingers," he mumbled against her lips. "I never stood a chance."

Donna burst out laughing then. "What am I going to do with you, Harvey Reginald Specter, or should I call you Doctor Hans Von Gruber?"

"Ah! Frau Specter. Vot should you do vis me indeed? I can zink of a few zings straight avay!" Despite his ridiculous accent, the tone of his voice had dropped several sultry octaves.

"I bet you can," she giggled. Donna looped her hands around the back of his neck as she continued to chuckle. "I can't believe you thought you'd manage to hide everything that happened from me. You know the twins are terrible at keeping secrets."

Something flashed in Harvey's eyes then, and Donna looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"Harvey?"

"Nothing, let's get back to what you plan on doing with me!" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

" _Harvey!"_

"It can wait until morning!" He murmured, as he moved to kiss her again, but she placed a hand against his mouth and quirked an eyebrow.

"Spill it, Specter!"

Harvey was back to looking sheepish as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Okay, so they clearly told you that I taught them how to play poker."

Donna crossed her arms and looked at him reprovingly.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Poker teaches them some great skills, how to read people, when to take risks, how to—"

"Harvey!"

"Well, it turns out that Jacob is a chip off the old block," he says both with a touch of pride and something else she can't quite place.

"Yes, I heard that he outsmarted Ivy."

Harvey swallowed heavily. "He didn't just outsmart Ivy."

Donna looked surprised. "You let him beat you?"

Harvey scoffed. "They may be only six and my children, but I don't let anyone beat me. That's not going to teach them anything."

"Then what…?"

She observed the slightly flustered look on his face, and the mixture of pride and that certain something else. Bingo! Annoyance!

"Oh my God! He beat you fair and square, didn't he?" she gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth to try and stifle her giggles.

"It's not funny. The little shyster had me completely fooled. He totally played me, and I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. I got fleeced!"

Donna gave a snort as she wrapped her arm around her middle, still trying desperately not to fall about laughing.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you might not be laughing when you find out what bets were on the table at the time."

That stopped her in her tracks. "Oh my God, what did you bet?"

Harvey scratched his chin. " _I_ bet that if I won, he wasn't allowed any cookies for a week."

Jacob's three favourite things in the world were teasing his sister, hanging upside down from things and cookies. "Harsh, but okay...and what did he bet?" Donna asked nervously.

Harvey cleared his throat looking more than a tad guilty. "You have to understand, he never should have won. I always win, Donna. I never for one second considered that—"

"Harvey!"

"Do you remember when we talked about getting a dog?!"


End file.
